


Happy Birthday Dean Winchester

by CelineRosenfeld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dean's Birthday, Feelings, Fluff but not fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineRosenfeld/pseuds/CelineRosenfeld
Summary: It's his 26th birthday and Dean is waiting for his brother to call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously super short. My friend told me it's like fluff but without the fluff so have fun I guess.  
> All mistakes are my own, this is unbetaed.

It's six pm when Dean looks up at the clock, stretching after just sitting on the bed for some time now. Dad is on a hunt without him and Sam hasn't called yet.                        

It's not like Dean cares a whole lot about his own birthday, hell he's always been more excited for Sammy's. His brother has called every year so far occasionally, even though the times they talk have gotten less and also shorter.                                                                                          

He should be happy really and proud, he actually is. But while his baby brother is off to Stanford studying law and he's spending his time getting beaten up, he can't help feeling a ping of jealousy. He hates to admit it. He has never been as strong and independent as Sam and by now he rarely thinks about leaving this life behind. Dad needs him. Even he leaves him alone more and more going on a hunt on his own and Dean never argues. His dad hasn't called either but he knows he's busy.                

He has been reading all day in the shitty motel room with frozen windows, not having to do anything. He's not even reading lore books. Originally he planned on going out later, hitting up a bar, drinking, maybe picking up a girl for the night, maybe a guy since John wasn't around. Now, though, he's far more interested in what the hell Hagrid means by „Follow the spiders“. And what better way is there to spend your 26th birthday than reading Harry Potter. At least that's what he tells himself(nothing against the books).

Dismissing his thoughts he keeps on reading, the small lamp next to him being the only source of light since it got dark about an hour earlier. The next time he looks up is around eight. He sees snow falling outside. He hopes that dad is okay and that the temperatures won't drop further.

Still no call from Sam. Despite fearing disappointment, he decides to wait for it. He still got the next book from the library in town and he might as well use the time. Dean already knows once John is back he'll have to work again and after is body will be probably be painted in bruises. Plus he doesn't want his father to know that he actually reads. Sam is the nerd, not him. Sam went off to college.

He's starting to feel tired, so he stands up to pour a cup of coffee from the thermos flask he got filled up earlier in a nearby diner. After taking the first sip he enjoys the warmth running down his throat. Resuming his position on the bed, the coffee on the bedside table, he opens the book again and rubs over his eyes. And that is when his phone starts ringing and it's the best sound he has heard all day.

Dean sits up immediately, grabbing it and answering the call. He's greeted with Sam wishing him a very happy birthday and the warm and comfortable feeling filling his body now is even better than hot coffee and he smiles. They keep on talking for the rest of the evening, Sammy telling him about college and this one girl he met. Dean in return proudly tells him about some recent hunts he did all on his own.

When Sam says that he should probably sleep since he got to go to school in the morning, it's already after midnight and Dean agrees, telling him good night to call again soon when he has some spare time for his lousy old brother. After hanging up he opens up the book again and decides that his birthday wasn't that bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be so kind and leave kudos or comments and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
